DON'T GO
by sung yong mun
Summary: the continued story of WHAT IS LOVE-4 hati tapi hanya ada 1 cinta,siapa yang akan bersama D.O diakhir? apalagi kerumitan yang dialaminya,bagaimanapula dengan Suho, apakah kisah cintanya akan berjalan mulus? EXO CAST.yaoi.RNR
1. why?

**Annyeonghaseo, here's little thing you guys must know-**

**RATED : kadang T kadang M (O_O)**

**WARNING : TYPO. NGGAK JELAS. CRACK PAIRING-maksudku pairingnya ini random=_=**

**happy reading!**

**DON'T GO (CHAPTER 1)**

* * *

Pernahkah kau mengalami siatuasi yang sangat teramat sulit sehingga kau sampai berharap ingin lenyap dari dunia ini?

Kau bilang kau membenci semuanya—tetapi pada kenyataannya kau hanya lelah dengan semuanya, dan hanya ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat—kau hanya kalah sebelum bertanding.

Tetapi bagaimana jika tuhan mengabulkan permintaanmu, untuk melupakan semuanya?

"…..Nnnh…" Namja manis berkulit putih itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan, pandangannya masih buram, sehingga ia perlu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya sudah benar, ia membuka kedua matanya jelas dan memandangi kiri kanannya, dan terhenti ke seseorang yang tertidur disebelah kanannya, Namja manis itu hanya menatap orang itu heran, lalu perlahan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat kepala juga diikuti badannya, dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menganalisis orang yang tertidur disebelahnya ini—"…Siapa..?" katanya pelan,

Tiba-tiba namja yang tertidur itu, membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat, ia langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan menangis tiba-tiba, "..Kau bangun ! Kau bangun!" kata orang itu dengan suara seraknya, "…Kau siapa?" Namja manis itu bertanya dengan polosnya, dan orang itu langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap sedih namja manis itu, "..Aku senang kau kembali, Do Kyungsoo" senyum orang itu lebar, Kyungsoo menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kyungsoo?" "Ne, namamu Do Kyungsoo, biasa dipanggil D.O" "D.O?" "Aneh ya?hehehe" Kyungsoo masih menatap heran orang yang satu ini,

Tetapi ada perasaan aneh didalam hati kecilnya, perasaan yang ia rindukan selama ini, kasih sayang, kesakitan juga cinta, "..Kau—"

"Aku Kim Jongin" namja tan itu tersenyum manis, "Biasa dipanggil Kai, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Kai, tetapi kau kadang suka memanggilku Jongin" namja yang bernama 'Kim Jongin' itu tak bisa menahan emosi senangnya itu, sehingga air matanya kembali mengalir indah—

"Aku namjachingu-mu" kata Kai dengan suara bergetarnya,

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang ia katakan benar atau tidak, tetapi perasaan Kyungsoo yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah nyata, sepertinya ia memang mencintai namja ini darilama, sepertinya namja ini yang memang tepat untuknya dari awal—

"…Kai…." Kyungsoo memanggilnya pelan, airmata menggenang dikedua matanya, "..Kai…Kai.." Kyungsoo kembali memanggil namanya, "…Kai.." airmata Kyungsoo mulai menetes perlahan, Kai yang menahan tangisannya dengan senyumnya yang dikulum, langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, "..Aku merindukanmu, chagiya" Kai meneggelamkan wajahnya dileher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun juga membalas pelukan Kai, dan menangis bersama dengannya—

"Jeongmal…Mianhae..Aku…Nggak..Ingat…Apa..Apa…" suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar karena tangisannya, Kai mengelus-elus belakang kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "..Gwenchana.." kata Kai pelan, "Kau nggak perlu mengingat yang lalu," Kai diam sejenak, "..Kita akan membuat kenangan yang baru dari sekarang—Ne?" Kyungsoo yang senang dengan kata-kata namja-nya ini, hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan hangatnya,

'_Aku merindukan hangat ini…'_ pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati,

Sedangkan Kim Jongin bersumpah, akan menjaga namja manis ini,

Entah apa alasannya.

* * *

"YAK ! CUT !"

Seisi ruangan langsung bertepuk tangan atas usainya syuting music video sang idola baru,

"Selamat, Suho ! Aku yakin ini akan menjadi single yang menjadi tangga pertama selalu!" kata sang kru kepada namja tampan itu, Kim Joonmyeon, ia hanya tersenyum manis, "Jeongmal kamsahamnida, atas usaha kalian semua" Suho menundukkan kepalanya,

Setelah sudah berterima kasih juga berpamitan dengan para kru, akhirnya ia kembali keruangannya, mengganti pakaian dan masih diam disitu, duduk dengan tatapan kosong menatap cermin,

"..Sudah 2 tahun, Kyungsoo nggak bangun dari tidur.."

Benar.

Semenjak kecelakaan lalu lintas 2 tahun yang lalu, ia koma untuk beberapa minggu, dan lama-kelamaan detak jantungnya kembali normal, hanya saja, ia tak bangun, sampai sekarang—

Ringtone handphone Suho tiba-tiba berbunyi, lalu ia membuka handphone-nya, mendapat email dari..

**FROM : KAI**

**SUBJECT : thank goodness^^**

**Hyung, adikmu sudah bangun, cepatlah kemari.**

"MWORAGO !?" kata Suho terlihat panik membacanya, tanpa membalasnya ataupun berpikir panjang, ia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu keluar dari studio juga memanggil taxi untuk segera ke rumah sakit tujuannya, ia berlari dengan cepat melewati koridor dan menaiki lift untuk ke lantai yang ditempati Kyungsoo, kembali berlari mencari kamar Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai suster disitu mengomelinya gara-gara berlari dikoridor rumah sakit, tapi Suho nggak peduli—

CKLEK.

"Kyungsoo-ah ?!"

Seorang namja manis yang terduduk dikasur itu, menatap polos lurus kearah Suho, dan Kai duduk disampingnya menatap hangat Suho,

"…Hyung..?"

Suho menahan airmatanya, tak percaya apa yang ia alami sekarang, ia begitu senang,

"..Kyungsoo-ah…Kau telah bangun.." airmata Suho mengalir indah dikedua pipinya,

"..Kau kakakku kan?..Kim Joonmyeon..? Su-Suho..?"

'_Eh?'_

"..Aku baru memberitahunya sebagian cerita,..Kyungsoo nggak bisa ingat apa-apa,hyung" jelas Kai sedih, Suho menatap khawatir Kyungsoo, lalu menggeleng kepala, dan menghampirinya, "Gwenchana,yang penting kau sudah dapat membuka kedua matamu sekarang" jelas Suho senang,

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, dan Suho memeluknya mendadak, "Kyungsoo…Kyungsoo…hiks"

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo juga ikut menangis, karena hangat yang ia rasakan sekarang, seperti hangat pelukan seorang ibu, ia merindukan kehangatan ini, "…Hyung.."

Setelah sudah berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Suho kembali bercerita tentangnya, yang sudah menjalani trainee diMS ENT selama 2 tahun, dan sekarang sudah debut untuk lagu barunya, 'Open Arms' , juga menceritakan tentang kedua orangtuanya yang masih bekerja diluar kota, tak lupa Suho mengabari kedua orangtuanya untuk segera menjenguk Kyungsoo, Suho juga menceritakan tentang Kris, ia adalah namjachingu-nya yang sekarang bekerja sebagai model, Suho juga menceritakan tentang Baekhyun yang sudah bersahabat dengannya dari SMP, sedangkan Sehun dari SMA,

Sampai akhirnya, Suho meceritakan kalau Kyungsoo itu kecelakaan lalu lintas di2 tahun yang lalu..

"..Aku tertidur selama 2 tahun?"

Kai dan Suho saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban—

"Apa sebelum aku tertabrak, aku mengalami sesuatu?"

Kai dan Suho tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, yang mereka inginkan adalah D.O kembali hidup seperti biasa tanpa ada beban, "..Kami nggak tahu" jawab Kai tiba-tiba,

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih, "..Aku ingin mencari tahu.." "Jangan" potong Kai,

"Sudah kubilangkan, kita akan membuat jalan baru bersama bukan?" lanjut Kai dengan senyuman hangatnya, Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan,

"..Hmmhmm, aku percaya padamu,chagiya" D.O mengangkat kepala lalu tersenyum lebar,

Suho yang mendengar panggilan 'Chagiya' dari D.O ke Kai itu langsung heran,ia menengok kearah Kai,

"…Kai,Kau.." "Percaya padaku, ini yang ia inginkan" kata Kai serius,

Suho terdiam sejenak, berpikir keras.

"Hmm? Wae, hyung?" D.O menatap kakaknya penasaran sambil memiringkan kepalanya,

'_Dari awal, D.O memang mencintai Kai, sangat mencintainya, tetapi konflik kuat dari Luhan, Sehun juga Baekhyun? Dan bagaimana yang lain? Xiumin? Tao..?'_

…

"Gwenchana" Suho menatap D.O hangat, lalu kembali menengok kearah Kai,

"Ne, kupercayakan padamu"

'_Ini yang Kyungsoo inginkan, bukan?'_

* * *

Pameran foto dimuseum hari ini terlihat ramai, namja tampan itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, namja tampan itu adalah Zhang Yixing, biasa dipanggil 'Lay', dengan pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer, suatu kesenangan baginya dapat diundang ke acara pameran fotografi ini,

'_Yixing-ah, kau sangat menyukai foto-foto ya?'_

'_hei,kau juga harus fotoin aku juga dong'_

'_waaaaah,pemandangan difoto ini bagus banget, kamu ahli ya dalam bidang fotografi!'_

Lay tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kenangan masa lalunya, bersama mantannya.

Xiao Lu Han, biasa dipanggil Luhan, yang sekarang berbalik membencinya.

Sampai dua jam setengah Yixing melihat foto-foto indah itu, ia tak pernah bosan, ia rasa fotografi dipameran ini, lebih baik dibandingkannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ah. Suara ini. Sudah lama ia tak mendengarnya.

Lay menoleh, dan tersenyum sopan, "Ah, seonsaengnim"

Ia menundukkan kepala, dan menatap wanita yang terlihat sekitar 40-an itu dengan lurus—

"Saya diundang ke acara pameran fotografi ini, suatu kesenangan bagi saya dapat bertemu anda" kata Yixing sopan, tetapi wanita itu tak terlihat tertarik, "..Kau fotografer?" tanyanya, "Ne,seonsaengnim" jawab Lay dengan anggukan pelannya,

"..Kau tidak sedang berjalan dengan Luhan kan?" ketus wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alis, "Ahahahaha aniya, sesuai perjanjianku padamu, aku telah berpisah dengannya" kata Lay santai, "Ia pun juga sangat membenciku sekarang" lanjut Lay dengan senyumnya, "..Oh,baguslah kalau begitu" wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu membuang wajah, "Aku tak ingin anakku berhubungan dengan anak namja bajingan itu" ketusnya,

Lay masih tersenyum manis, "Ne, ayahku kan? Gwenchana, aku sudah tak berhubungan apa-apa lagi dengan anakmu"

Wanita berperawakan mewah itu hanya mendecak pelan, lalu meninggalkan Lay dengan angkuhnya.

Lay menghela napas lega, "..Haaaah,tante-tante menyusahkan.." gerutunya,

"Tak kusangka eomma Luhan sangat membenci ayahku sampai mengancam ingin menyakiti ayahku segala," Lay mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu tertawa kecil, "Mianhae,Luhannie, aku harus melakukannya" jelasnya sendiri,

Lay berbalik badan, dan kembali berjalan santai, "..Lagipula..Apa yang membuat tante menyebalkan itu membenci ayahku?"

Sementara wanita itu—

"Ah,anakku" senyum wanita itu dengan manis melihat anaknya, "eomma" namja tampan itu membalas senyumannya, "Kata Sehunnie, nggak usah dijemput, dia bisa pulang sendiri" Xiao Lu Han menjelaskannya dengan wajah senang, "Jinjja? Aissh..anak itu.." "Gwenchanayeo,eomma, Sehunnie sudah besar sekarang" kata Luhan dengan santai,

"Kau benar, sudah dua tahun ia menjadi pertukaran pelajar diluar negri, dan baru pulang hari ini, tak mau dijemput, ia kangen nggak sih sama kita" jelas wanita itu sedih, Luhan pun menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya, "Sehunnie itu orangnya nggak bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya langsung,eomma..sudahlah biarkan saja,ne?" wanita yang didalam pelukannya mengangguk pelan,

Saat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap eomma-nya khawatir,

"Ne..Eomma.."

"Hm?"

Luhan diam sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Ahniya, kita pulang yuk?"

'_Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan Yixing?'_

* * *

"CHEN CHEEEEEEEEN"

"UWAAAAAAA !"

BRUKKKK !

Kim Jongdae, sang namja manis itu tertiban oleh namjachingu-nya diatas sofa,

"Aaaaaaissssh…bentar lagi kamu tour ya..huwaaaaa…." "Yeollie…" Chen menatapnya khawatir,

Chanyeol memeluknya erat, dan Chen membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh kekasih kesayangannya,

"Channie," Chen mengangkat wajah Chanyeol lalu menatapnya dengan lurus serius,

"Jangan selingkuh" ucapnya serius, "Karena saat aku tour, aku akan selalu merindukanmu, pokoknya telfon diangkat, email dibales, videocall juga" gerutunya,

Lama-lama kedua matanya menggenang, "Kau juga" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu mencium kening namja manis itu,

Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama,

Jelas, Chen baru saja mengeluarkan album barunya yang berjudul 'Angel' , dan sebentar lagi ia akan mengadakan tour ke Asia tenggara, karena fans-fansnya disana juga sangat menunggunya, Chen tak bisa meninggalkan fans, tak bisa pula meninggalkan Chanyeol, bisa saja sih, Chanyeol ikut tour-nya, hanya saja, Chanyeol kan masih harus mengurusi urusan kuliahnya, sedangkan Chen sudah bekerja,

"Ya,pasangan bodoh"

Kedua orang yang sedaritadi berpelukan itu segera menoleh, dan menatap datar namja chubby itu yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, "Aku mendapat kabar kalau Kyungsoo sudah bangun" jelasnya, Xiumin.

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

Mereka segera berdiri dan menghampiri Xiumin,

"Kita harus menjenguknya sekarang, Chanyeollie!" Chen langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol, tetapi ditahan oleh Xiumin,"Kau tak bisa, habis ini kau ada rehearsal diMusic bank, dan nanti malam konsernya, kau bisa menjenguknya nanti, Chen" jelas Xiumin yang berhasil menusuk Chen, Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu mencium puncak kepala Chen, "Aku akan ke RS sekarang, akan kusampaikan salam-mu padanya, pokoknya nanti kerja jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan jangan lupa aku" kedip Chanyeol yang langsung berlari keluar dari rumah,

Chen hanya melihatnya dengan hangat sampai sosoknya hilang dari pandangan matanya,

"…Oi.."

"AH?!" Chen tersentak kaget, dan menoleh langsung ke Xiumin, "..N-NE ! kau dapat kabar darimana?" Chen langsung kembali dalam situasinya sekarang, "Tadi..Dari Suho.." Xiumin menghela napas, "Aku senang D.O sudah kembali, maksudku..ini sudah 2 tahun.." lanjutnya,

"Ne, lalu kenapa kamu khawatir?" Chen memiringkan kepalanya, "..Sehunnie pulang dari Barcelona hari ini—" Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya,

"..Aku takut.." Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri,

"Wae?" Chen masih mengerutkan dahinya, "Sehunnie,..akan diambil lagi oleh D.O..aku takut.."

Chen membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu menunduk sedih,

Padahal setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Xiumin dan Sehun tetap berteman sampai sekarang, tetapi tentu Xiumin tak bisa lepas dari perasaannya yang tak bisa ia bohongin pada Sehun.

* * *

"YO ! SEHUN-AH !" panggil namja itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berloncat-loncat kecil, namja tampan yang tak jauh darinya menoleh, dan tersenyum lebar,

"Baekhyun-ah" katanya sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, lalu menghampirinya dengan membawa koper besarnya, mereka langsung berpelukan erat untuk waktu yang lama,

Setelah melepaskannya—"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban, lalu mengecek handphone-nya,

Mati.

Ia menghela napas keras, "Besok kita mampir, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan manis, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Ide bagus"

Sehun diantar pulang oleh Baekhyun dengan mobilnya, diperjalanan—

"Bagaimana diBarcelona? Hebat sekali kau jadi pertukaran pelajar disana" kata Baekhyun sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan, "..Hmmhmm, bagus, yaaaah keadaannya beda dengan disini, lebih banyak orang asing" mendengar jawaban Sehun, Baekhyun langsung tertawa geli, "eeeeeey kenapa kau tertawa….." "Yaiyalah banyak orang asing ! hahahahahaha" katanya sambil masih tertawa,

"Ngomong-ngomong kau jadi kuliah di SMENT UNIVERSITY kan?" tanya Sehun,

"Ah, ne, agak susah juga masuk kesana, tapi syukurlah aku diterima" jawabnya dengan senyum, "Baguslah, karena aku juga akan masuk kesana" katanya santai,

"AAAAA JINJJA ?!" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, tetapi masih melihat ke depan, "Ne, wae?" "Itu bagus !" kata Baekhyun senang,

"..Kuharap Kyungsoo juga ada disana" ceplos Sehun tiba-tiba,

Keheningan menyelimuti situasi mereka sekarang,

Semenjak kejadian waktu 2 tahun yang lalu itu..

'_Itu Kyungsoo !' teriak Sehun, _

'_Ya ! Kyungsoo-ah !' Tao juga berteriak, Baekhyun menatap khawatir D.O dari belakang,_

_Ia berdiri entah kenapa disana, entah mau menyebrang entah mau apa,_

_Tetapi Baekhyun mendengar seseorang dari kejauhan—_

"_Chen Chen !"_

"_Kyungsoo-ah ! Andwae !"_

_Saat Baekhyun yang tadinya menoleh kearah suara itu, pas sekali ia kembali menengok ke depan—_

_BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!_

_**Seluruh isi tubuhnya di detik itu seakan mati.**_

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan bangun" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba,

"Ne,.." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, "Aku percaya dengannya"

Sehun masih mengingat apa yang D.O katakana waktu Sehun menyatakan perasaan padanya,

"_**Nggak ada larangan untuk mencintai seseorang" **_

"_**hanya saja, aku benci diriku yang nggak tahu apa-apa perasaan kamu selama ini"**_

Dan wajah terakhir Sehun melihatnya dihari kecelakaannya itu,

Wajah yang penuh kesedihan, yang berhasil menusuk tembus didadanya,

Sehun begitu mencintai D.O, he's mean it.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Tentu saja, ia mencintainya lebih dari siapapun,

Tetapi kita tak tahu, apa yang terjadi diakhir.

* * *

"..Oh…Kau.."

"Annyeonghaseo,Kris" Lay tersenyum lebar, ia mengambil kameranya dari tasnya,

"..Kau.." "Aku akan menjadi fotografer-mu, tolong agak mundur dan berdiri santai disana" jelas Lay serius, ia tak terlalu peduli kalau modelnya ini Kris,

Di jam ini, Lay bekerja untuk memotret sang model dalam majalah edisi bulan depan nanti, Kris menelan ludah pelan, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tak gugup,

Lay mulai memotretnya dengan indah, dan Kris berpose juga tak mau kalah,

Waktu pun berlalu, semuanya berterimakasih juga menyapa satu sama lain distudio itu,

Kris menghampiri Layyang tengah sedang membereskan perlengkapan kameranya,

"Lay" panggilnya, "Hm?" jawab Lay tanpa menoleh, ia masih serius melakukan kegiatannya sekarang,

"Kau masih menyukai Suho?"

Lay menghentikan kegiatannya tiba-tiba, lalu menoleh dan menatap Kris heran,

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, Kris memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Gak usah pura-pura nggak tahu" ketusnya, "Aku tahu selama ini kau menyukai Suho, bukan Xiumin" lanjut Kris,

Lay masih terdiam menatap lurus Kris, "Dan lagi, Luhan juga tahu" Kris mengalihkan pandangan matanya, tetapi namja yang bernama Zhang Yixing ini tak terlihat tertarik atau shock mendengarnya,

Kemudian ia kembali melakukan kegiatannya lagi, "Ne, aku memang menyukai Suho—"Kris menelan ludah mendengarnya, Lay berdiri dan mengangkat tas ranselnya lalu menghadap tepat didepan Kris, "Tetapi kau sudah dengannya, tolong jaga dirinya baik-baik" Lay tersenyum manis,

Dan berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Kris masih membeku ditempat, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu akan menimpa dirinya.

* * *

"Aku pulang"

"AAAAAAAAAH ADIKKU~"

Luhan loncat memeluk Sehun si adik tiri kesayangannya, Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar dalam pelukan kakak tirinya ini,

"Eomma mana?" "Kerja" Luhan masih memeluknya, Sehun pun juga membiarkan kakaknya memeluk dirinya, setelah dilepaskan, Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar sambil membawa kopernya dan membereskannya, Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya, lalu ia berjalan ke dapur,

"Sehunaaaa~ makan duluuuuu" teriaknya dari dapur, ia menyiapkan kimchi andalan buatannya, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar, ia sudah ganti baju dan ia langsung saja berjalan santai ke ruang makan, ia melihat hidangan lezat yang disiapkan oleh kakaknya dengan datar, ia menarik kursinya lalu duduk disana, ia pun memulai untuk menyantap makanannya,

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya, _'Baguslah, makin kesini ia makin nurut'_ pikirnya,

Sehun mengunyah dengan wajah datarnya lalu menengok ke Luhan, "Nggak enak"

'_yah, walau masih menyebalkan kayak biasa'_ lanjutnya, ia tertawa kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sehun, "Aku tahu maksud kau itu enak" katanya dengan bangga,

Luhan duduk didepan Sehun, dan melihatnya makan, "….Nafsu makanku hilang.." ketus Sehun,

Luhan tertawa geli, "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana menurutmu di Barcelona?"

"..Biasa saja, aku lebih suka disini" jawab Sehun sambil masih makan, "Apa yang kumiliki ada disini, dan apa yang kuinginkan juga disini" ia berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Seperti Do Kyungsoo, ia yang kuinginkan" lanjutnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Ne,kau benar, aku juga menginginkannya"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya, dan setelah sudah disantap habis lalu minum air—

"Ceritakan padaku"

"Mwo?" Luhan menatap Sehun heran, "Kai" jawab Sehun singkat,

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sepertinya ia bakal menjadi orang keempat"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, Luhan hanya tersenyum manis,

"Kai tidak mencintaiku,Sehun" katanya dengan senyum pahit, "Dan aku tak peduli itu, yang aku khawatir, apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Kyungsoo"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, "..Aku juga.."

* * *

BRAAAAAK !

PRAAAANG !

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"TAO ! NGGAK APA ?!" Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir, ia membantu Tao untuk berjalan ke kursi panjang,

Kini mereka berdua ada ditempat latihan Wushu, kakek Tao yang memilikinya, dan sudah dari 2 setengah yang lalu, Baekhyun mengikuti Wushu pula, sesuai perjanjian Tao dihari itu..

"_**Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya !"**_

"Tao !"

Panggilan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Tao, Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya,

"N-Ne…" kini ia sudah duduk dikursi panjang, "..Kau kenapa..?" Baekhyun berjongkok dan mengobati luka lebam dibetisnya,

Ini juga mengingatkan dihari itu, dimana Tao mempunyai luka parah dibetis dan diobati pula oleh Baekhyun..

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil tongkat,..dan aku terpleset.." jawab Tao ragu,

Yang sebenarnya saat ia mencoba mengambil tongkat-tongkat untuk latihan itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah perasaan buruk menyerangnya—

"Aish jinjjayeo…" Baekhyun menghela napas keras, lalu mengolesi luka Tao dengan salep, Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, "Mianhayeo, tahan sebentar.." Tao hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban,

Selesai diperban, akhirnya Baekhyun duduk disebelah Tao, "..Tao-ah.."

"Ne,Baekhyun?" Tao menoleh, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, lalu memberikan kepada Tao,

Tao menatap benda itu, yang ternyata itu adalah amplop cokelat, ia menatapnya heran, lalu mengambilnya, membukanya dan membaca isinya—

"..Baekhyun.." Tao kembali menoleh ke Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih, "Kau akan keluar darisini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Hei,bukan berarti aku takkan kembali lagi," ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku akan datang untuk melihatmu kok"

"..Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tao membuang muka, "…Mianhae.." hanya itu ucapan Baekhyun padanya,

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan luas itu,

Tao tak bisa mencegah Baekhyun, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun melainkan hanya 'teman' dimatanya, padahal Tao ingin 'lebih dari teman', tapi..

"..Mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi,

'_kumohon hentikan itu'_ Tao memejamkan kedua matanya, _'kalau kau ingin dimaafkan—'_

Tao menengok ke Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah menatap lirih kearah Tao,

'_Tinggalah bersamaku'_

* * *

'_Kyungsoo sudah bangun? Itu kabar bagus..kira-kira bagaimana ya kondisinya..'_ pikir Chanyeol yang sudah berada dilantai dimana D.O berada, ia mencari-cari kamar D.O dimana, dan saat ditemukan..

CKLEK

"D.O—"

Chanyeol berhenti melanjutkan omongannya, saat melihat seorang namja tan sedang mengecup dahi Do Kyungsoo saat tertidur lelap,

"Sssh..Dia sedang tidur.." ucap namja Tan itu dengan senyum manisnya, melainkan Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai,

"..Kai? Sedang apa kau disini.." Chanyeol menatapnya heran, dan berjalan pelan menghampirinya,

Lalu berhenti melihat Do Kyungsoo yang tertidur, "..Sedang apa aku disini? Bukankah aku yang paling rajin menjenguk Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, "Baekhyun juga kok"

Kai hanya memberinya seringaian, "Aku namjachingu-nya Chanyeol"

"Mwo?" Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kai berdiri dari kursinya, "Mulai dari sekarang, aku kekasih D.O"

"Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun dari masa lalu, dan sekarang, aku akan mengikatnya untuk membuat kenangan baru bersamaku" Kai menatap Chanyeol tajam,Chanyeol menatap Kai heran, "Kau—"

"Kakak D.O juga menyetujuinya, membiarkan aku untuk menjaganya" Kai mulai menghampiri Chanyeol perlahan, "Jangan coba-coba untuk mengingatkan D.O ke masa lalunya" ketus Kai,

"Ya, ini salah,Kai—"

GREP

Kai menarik kerah Chanyeol, "Bukan urusanmu,Chanyeol"

" . . .Masa lalu." Kai menekan kata-katanya satu-persatu,

Membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, tetapi ia menepis tangan Kai dari kerahnya—

"Justru bukan urusanmu Kai" Chanyeol masih menatap Kai heran, "Masa lalu itu kan urusan D.O bukan urusanmu,kenapa malah kamu yang susah?"

Kai terdiam tetapi masih menatap Chanyeol datar—

"Apa kau ingin mengikat D.O bersamamu…Agar—" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak,

"D.O tak mengambil Luhan darimu?"

Kai membulatkan kedua matanya dan menggeram kesal, "Bukan urusanmu,Chanyeol" katanya dengan suara lantang,

Chanyeol hanya tertawa meledek,sampai akhirnya—

"Mmmhmmm..Kai..?..Eh?...Siapa..itu..?" Sang namja manis itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan dari tidur lelapnya, "..Mhmm..?"

Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh, "Chagiya, siapa dia?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap penasaran si Chanyeol, "..Kau tinggi sekali.." lanjut Kyungsoo,

'_Bahaya sekali kalau si polos ini bersama Kai..'_ pikir Chanyeol keras,

Kai tersenyum lembut kearah D.O, "Ini teman SMA-mu,Kyungsoo..Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, "Akhirnya kau bangun,Do Kyungsoo,aku biasa dipanggil 'Channie' atau 'Yeollie' olehmu" senyumnya,

D.O tertawa, "Channie? Yeollie?Nama yang lucu…"

'_tetapi ia masih D.O yang biasa kukenal..' _Chanyeol menatap D.O agak sedih,

Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

'_Oh,tuhan…Apalagi nasib yang akan ditimpa orang ini?'_

* * *

_**ANNYEONGHASEO ! THIS IS THE SEASON 2 ! **_

_**GETOL BACA YAAAAA, MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH BACA DARI SEASON PERTAMA—WHAT IS LOVE. **_

_**IKUTI KISAH CINTA DO KYUNGSOO YANG SANGAT TERAMAT RUMIT OKEEE?-_-**_

_**Tapi apakah Suho sama Kris juga bakal baik2 aja?**_

_**Guys, all your waiting time is worth it**_

_**Just like I've said, I won't let you all down, please just trust me,kay?**_

_**Stay tune yap !**_

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida,chingu~~~~~**_

_**RNR PLEASE!**_


	2. remember forgotten

**Annyeonghaseo, here's little thing you guys must know-**

**RATED : kadang T kadang M (O_O)**

**WARNING : TYPO. NGGAK JELAS. CRACK PAIRING-maksudku pairingnya ini random=_=**

**happy reading!**

**DON'T GO (CHAPTER 2)**

"Kris.." Suho yang sedaritadi duduk disofa, langsung berdiri telah mendapati seorang namja berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "..Kau sudah pulang rupanya.." Suho hanya memberi seulas senyum,

Kris membalas senyumanku dan langsung memeluk Suho, "..Mianhae, gara-gara kesibukan kita masing-masing, kita jadi jarang bertemu,ne.." Suho terdiam sejenak, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Kris, mengangguk pelan.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, mereka duduk berdua disofa, "jadi,kudengar Kyungsoo sudah bangun?" lagi-lagi Suho mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Kris menghela napas, dan Suho hanya menunduk khawatir, "..Apa aku salah sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kai?"

"Maksudmu?"

Suho menengok ke Kris dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, "..Kris..Kris..Aku.." Kris kembali memeluk Suho dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "..Sssh…Chagiya, tenang,.." Kris mengelus lembut kepala Suho, dan tubuh Suho yang tadinya bergemetar sudah mulai agak tenangan,

"..Kai..Kai mengaku kalau dia pacarnya Kyungsoo.." Kris masih mendengar serius ucapan Suho, "..Aku bilang tak apa-apa, karena aku yakin, Kyungsoo juga ingin itu..Maksudku…Kyungsoo dari awal memang menyukai Kai,bukan? Ja-Jadi.." Kris memeluk Suho erat, "Gwenchana, Kai pasti bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik,ne?"

'_Apakah aku memberi jalan yang benar bagi Kyungsoo?' _

Pertanyaan tersebut masih terulang-ulang terus didalam kepala Suho, ia takut D.O mengalami nasib yang sama seperti waktu itu..

"_**Mencintai orang itu menyakitkan, ge…hiks..hiks…"**_

Wajah yang tergambar dalam pikiran Suho, wajah D.O dengan kedua mata sembapnya,kedua tangan kecilnya yang menggenggam erat didada kiri, nafasnya terengah-engah akan menahan rasa sakit yang mendalam, yang hanya ia keluhkan hanya rasa sakit,sakit,dan sakit didada.

Suho tak ingin melihat adiknya mengalami kejadian mengerikan waktu itu.

"..Kyungsoo.." tanpa Suho sadari, ternyata ia sudah meneteskan banyak airmata, dan Kris hanya bisa menatap khawatir sang kekasihnya itu, "..Suho.." Kris membelai pelan pipi Suho, dan dibalas oleh genggaman Suho, "..Aku tak ingin Kyungsoo mengalaminya lagi.." Kris mengangguk mendengar ucapannya,

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri walaupun ia tak ingat apa-apa dimasa lalu" Kris kembali mengelus pipi Suho, "Kai bisa membuat kenangan baru dengan Kyungsoo,ne?" walau Suho agak ragu mendengar perkataan Kris, ia hanya bisa mengangguk, karena menurutnya, Kai bisa menolong Kyungsoo terlepas dari masa lalunya waktu itu.

* * *

"Oh,kau sudah balik,Yeollie"

"..Xiumin-ge..Chen diman—" "Music bank" Chanyeol langsung mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Xiumin, ia ikut duduk disofa bersamanya,

"Jadi? Apa kabar Kyungsoo?" Xiumin menengok ke Chanyeol yang sedang menatap ke TV dengan tatapan kosong, "..Dia lupa ingatan"

Xiumin membulatkan kedua matanya, "…Lupa ingatan?" Chanyeol menyalakan tv dan mengganti ke channel musik, pas sekali sedang membahas video klip Chen yang baru, "Aneh ya, tertidur selama 2 tahun, dan terbangun tanpa mengingat apapun" Chanyeol tertawa kecil,

Tetapi tawanya malah terdengar paksa, "..Kai juga mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar D.O" Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "Mwoya?" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku juga tak tahu,ge. Dia manusia labil" Xiumin menggeleng mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan,

"Semua orang labil,Chanyeol" Xiumin berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, "Kukira Kai menyukai Luhan" celetuk Chanyeol, Xiumin mengangguk, "Ne, kukira juga begitu. Tapi..Semenjak Kyungsoo kecelakaan itu, koma seminggu dan tertidur 2 tahun.." perlahan suara Xiumin mengecil, "..Kai jadi rajin mengunjunginya.." lanjut Xiumin,

"Jujur aku tak pernah melihat Kai menjenguk D.O, baru tadi saja—" "Dia mempunyai jadwalnya sendiri, dia nggak mau ketahuan yang lain, yang tahu hanya kakak D.O kalau nggak salah.." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis, "Terus? Kok kamu bisa tahu?"

Xiumin mengantarkan 2 kopi itu ke ruangtamu dengan santai, "Aku tak sengaja menemuinya,waktu aku ingin mengunjungi Kyungsoo..setahun yang lalu.."

_"…Kau…Siapa?"_

_"…."_

_"…Kim Jongin,bukan? Aku teman kakaknya Kyungsoo, Xiumin"_

_"Jangan beritahu siapapun,kalau aku sering menjenguknya"_

_"..Ne?"_

Xiumin menaruh 2 kopi itu dimeja dan duduk disofa, "…Aku tak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya tak boleh tahu kalau dia menjenguk Kyungsoo,bukankah itu hal baik?" Xiumin mengambil kopinya lalu menyesapnya lega,

"Yah,dia punya alasan sendiri" jawab Chanyeol malas, "Chanyeol, kukira kau berteman dekat dengannya" kata Xiumin sembari meminum kopinya, "Ne,sangat dekat" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, ia mengambil kopinya, "sampai ia berubah karena Luhan"

"Hah?"

Chanyeol meneguk kopinya sampai setengah habis, "..Sepertinya, Kai berubah total karena Luhan" Xiumin menatap heran Chanyeol, "Tetapi aku nggak ngerasa si Luhan pernah nyakiti—" "Luhan pernah 'make love' sama Kai, ge" potong Chanyeol, yang berhasil membuat Xiumin diam sejuta kata.

"Kudengar, Luhan patah hati pas diputusin sama Lay-ge dan bilang kalau sebenernya dia nggak pernah mencintai Luhan"

Xiumin menelan ludah,

'_itu tak benar, Lay benar-benar mencintai Luhan'_

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas, "…Aiiiiish…..Seandainya Lay-ge nggak mutusin Luhan,pasti nggak gini deh.."

Xiumin hanya tertawa kecil, "..Ne.."

'_Mestinya seandainya 'wanita itu' nggak menghalangi jalan Lay dan Luhan'_

* * *

"Chen-chen,gwenchana?"

Chen menengok ke asal suara itu, "Ah! Yixing!" Chen berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung menunduk untuk memberi salam, Lay sang namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan melihat kursi disebelah Chen, "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Chen mengikuti arah pandang Lay, "Eh? Oh! Tentu saja!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, mereka sekarang ada dibackstage Music bank, diruangan istirahat khusus Chen, Lay dan Chen saling kenal karena Lay sering kerja untuk memotret sang penyanyi ini, mereka cukup dekat.

"Bagaimana konsernya tadi?"

Chen tersenyum manis, "Ne, fans-ku benar-benar kompak sekali berteriaknya,hehehe" Lay juga ikut tersenyum, "Habis ini kau ada jadwal untuk menghampiri ke KBS fm bukan?" Chen mengangguk pelan, "Ne.."

Lay mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa? Kau terlihat tak senang?"

"Ah ! Aniya.." Chen menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku senang dengan comeback lagu-ku,juga fans-fansku yang sudah lama menunggu akhirnya terpuaskan juga, aku juga senang karena kali ini aku mengikuti banyak program music,radio juga menghadiri fansigning..tapi.." Chen menundukkan kepalanya, "..Aku jadi jarang bertemu Chanyeol…" senyumnya lemah,

Lay menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya, "Aaaaah..Namjachingu-mu,Ne? Tapi pasti dia bangga padamu Chen,lagipula dia mengerti juga selalu mendukungmu" katanya lembut, Chen bersemu merah, "Ne,..Kau benar.." Chen mengangkat kepala, "Oh,iya..Kau sudah tahu belum kalau Kyungsoo sudah bangun?"

Lay membulatkan kedua matanya, "Mwo?"

"Hmm..Sepertinya kau belum tau.." Lay masih diam mendengar perkataan Chen, Chen yang heran langsung melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Lay, "Yixing? Gwenchanayeo?"

"Ah!N-Ne…Mmm..Darimana kau tahu?"

Chen membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Xiumin memberitahuku,..Dan sepertinya dia agak takut.." katanya pelan, Lay mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa takut? Bukannya senang?"

"Dia nggak mau Sehun diambil oleh D.O" jelas Chen, Lay mulai menatap Chen datar, "Lho? Sehun juga bukan milik Xiumin,bukan?"

Chen hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, Lay tersenyum pelan, "Baiklah,gomawo infonya,aku akan menemui Xiumin" ia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu keluar,

"Ne, hati-hati Yixing" Chen melambaikan tangannya, "Kau juga semangat ya,fighting" kemudian Lay pun keluar dari ruangan itu,

Chen menengok ke cermin yang berada disampingnya dan menatap dirinya,

"…Do Kyungsoo..Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa.."

* * *

"Chagiya,buka mulutmu"

"Aaahn…"

Saat ini Kai sedang menyuapi Kyungsoo makan malamnya, dalam beberapa menit, makan malam itu dilahap habis oleh D.O, "Waaah,chagiya, makanmu banyak ya" senyum Kai, Kyungsoo bersemu merah, "Aku kan baru bangun darilama, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu" senyum Kyungsoo, Kai hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo, lalu memberi air putih kepadanya dan diteguk habis oleh Kyungsoo,

"Kai?" "Ne?"

Kyungsoo mengambil majalah disebelahnya lalu membuka disuatu halaman, "Ne…Kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, antarkan aku kesini ya!" tunjuknya dihalaman tersebut, "Hm? Mana?" Kai menyipitkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, "Ini !"

Kai membulatkan kedua matanya—

'_Taman bermain milik Luhan dan Sehun…'_

Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran, "Ne,..Chagiya,kau kenapa?" Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "Ah! Ne…Tentu saja, tapi..Apa yang membuat kamu tertarik dengan tempat ini? Kan masih banyak tempat yang lebih bagus dari ini.." kata Kai sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dikursi,

"..Mhmm..Aku merasa ada yang janggal dari tempat ini, dan..entah kenapa,aku sangat tertarik ! Aku ingin naik bianglala bersamamu,Kai!" senyum Kyungsoo manis, Kai membalas senyumannya lalu mencium pipinya, "Ne,Chagiya, apapun untukmu"

Kyungsoo masih membaca senang artikel itu, sekarang memang taman bermain itu sudah lebih luas daripada 2 tahun yang lalu, dan wahana mainan juga lebih banyak,

"Kai.." Kyungsoo menengok ke namja tampan itu, "Ne?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "..Kau..Nggak akan meninggalkanku,ne?"

Kai agak kaget mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mulai memasang wajah sedihnya,

"A-Aku takut…sendirian.."

Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri, "..Aku merasa..Bagian diriku yang dulu…Telah mengalami hal yang begitu menyakitkan.."

Kai masih mendengarkannya dengan seksama, "..Perasaan yang penuh,..Dibuat naik lalu kembali jatuh..Menangis keras..Membenci semuanya…Tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah…" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada diri sendiri,

"Aku"

Namja tan itu menatap heran Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus Kai, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,

"A-Aku takut dengan diriku sendiri,Kai" airmata Kyungsoo menetes dan mengalir indah dikedua pipinya, "Aku takut aku akan menyakiti orang-orang yang akan dekat denganku.."

Kai menatap pedih sang namja rapuh itu, langsung saja Kai memeluknya hangat—

"Aniya, aku disini,Kyungsoo,Ne?"

Kyungsoo menangis pelan didalam pelukan Kai, "Jatuhkan semua bebanmu padaku, kau bersamaku sekarang"

Setelah berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ternyata Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dipelukan Kai,Kai menaruh kepala Kyungsoo dibantal seperti semula, ia menatap namja manis itu dengan senyum, lalu mencium keningnya,

"..Selamat tidur,Kyungsoo"

* * *

"Xiumin"

"Lay"

Kedua namja itu kini berhadapan ditengah pintu masuk rumah Xiumin,

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu" mereka mengucapkan kalimat tersebut bersamaan—

Xiumin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Masuklah"

Setelah Lay masuk kedalam dan duduk disofa ruangtamu, ia hanya diam menatap kosong kedepan, dan Xiumin menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua dan mengantarkannya ke ruangtamu,

"..Aku dulu,atau kau dulu?" tanya Lay dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Xiumin duduk disampingnya, "Aku dulu" Lay hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya, "Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau memberitahu sejujurnya kepada Luhan?"

Lay menatap heran Xiumin, "Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kai mengaku-ngaku pacarnya D.O"

Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya dan terdiam, ia menyesap teh yang disiapkan Xiumin terlebih dahulu, lalu melanjutkan omongannya, "..Dia gila" "Aku tahu" timpal Xiumin, "Ada yang lebih gila lagi" lanjutnya,

Xiumin menghela napas, "..Luhan sering 'make love' ke Kai sebagai pelampiasannya padamu"

Untuk beberapa detik napas Yixing tertahan,

"…Ap-Apa?"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu sudah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, sampai akhirnya Kai berubah dan tak mau menemui Luhan" Lay masih bingung dengan pernyataan temannya barusan,"Tapi..Luhan.."

"Luhan begitu mencintaimu,Lay"

Lay tertawa mendengar, "Xiumin, aku juga benar-benar mencintainya—" "Kalau begitu,kenapa kau tak—"

"WANITA SIALAN ITU,XIUMIN!" bentak Lay tiba-tiba,

Xiumin berhasil dibuat diam olehnya, "WANITA ITU MEMBUATKU HARUS TERPISAH DARI LUHAN, AKU MENCINTAINYA ! AKU BILANG TAK MENCINTAINYA WAKTU ITU—ITU BOHONG !"

Lay mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya terlebih dahulu, "..Mianhae..Aku—" "Gwenchana, salahku juga lupa soal itu" potong Xiumin,

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu,

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,Lay?" Xiumin mulai mencairkan suasananya, "..Kenapa kau tak senang D.O sudah bangun?"

"Aku senang kok, dan sedih..karena..dia lupa ingatan.."jelas Xiumin, "Ne,Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?" tanya Lay, Xiumin menghela napas keras,

"Aish,jinjja…Kau ini memang suka langsung ke topik pembicaraan ya.." Xiumin tertawa renyah,

Lay hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap datar Xiumin, "Jadi?"

"Sehun bukan siapa-siapa aku, aku tahu itu…"

"Xiumin—"

"Yixing,aku mencintainya"

* * *

**Kamis, 14.02 KST (RS Seoul, Main Lobby/1****st**** Floor)**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Namja tan itu masih menghalangi lawannya, Kai dan Luhan.

"Minggir," Luhan sudah memasang tampang kesalnya pada Kai, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo"

"Percuma,Bodoh" ketus Kai, yang masih dibalas tatap datar Luhan, "Kyungsoo tak ingat apapun"

Luhan membeku ditempat seketika, "Dia tak ingat siapapun atau apapun" Kai menatap tajam Luhan, "Oh ya, dia tak mengingat KAU pula,Luhan"

Namja berambut merah tua alias Luhan itu hanya mendecak pelan, "Kau juga,bukan?"

"Dia pacarku,Luhan"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku namjachingu-nya" Kai tersenyum licik, "..Hahahaha,kau gila—" "Aniya, KAU yang gila" potong Kai,

"Jangan mencoba untuk merebut Kyungsoo dariku" lanjut Kai, Luhan hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Kyungsoo tak mungkin berpacaran dengan orang sepertimu, Hey,bukankah aku orang yang kamu cintai?" Luhan memberikan Kai seringaiannya,

Kai bersemu merah tiba-tiba, "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mendorong Kai ke dinding mendadak, dan orang-orang dilobby pun mulai memandangi mereka berdua,

"Kalau kau hanya berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo hanya untuk pelampiasanku,habislah kau" ketus Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya,

Hebatnya, Kai tak mempan, ia langsung menepis tangan Luhan yang ada dikerahnya—

"Sama seperti kau menjadikanku pelampiasanmu" ketus Kai, lalu berjalan keluar Rumah sakit dengan angkuhnya,

Luhan menatap namja itu sampai sosoknya hilang dari pandangannya,

"…Aish..Apa-apaan dia.."

* * *

"Jadi,dia tak ingat apa-apa,hyung?"

Suho menggeleng sedih sebagai jawabannya dari pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan Sehun masih menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap,

"Ku-Kumohon.." Suho menunduk, "Lanjutkan hubungan kalian dengannya seperti biasa"

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan kembali menatap Suho,

Suho mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku tahu kalian berdua mencintai Kyungsoo,ne?"

Mereka berdua masih diam, dan Sehun menengok kearah Baekhyun—menatapnya heran,

'_Baekhyun mencintai Kyungsoo?, dan aku baru tahu? Terlebih lagi,bagaimana Suho-hyung tahu?'_

"Cinta lebih dari sahabat maksudku" lanjut Suho, Suho berdiri dari kursinya, "Kalau kau mencintainya, tolong lepaskan dia dari masa lalunya yang dulu dan biarkan dia membuat kenangannya yang baru" suara Suho mulai bergetar,

Sehun menggeleng keras, "Aniya, kita bisa kok ngebuat dia inget semuanya lagi dengan cara perlahan"

"Tapi aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Kai, Sehunnie" Suho menatap Sehun sedih,

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Kai..? Maksudmu?"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kai namjachingu D.O"

"Mwo?" Sehun menatap Suho tak percaya, "Hyung,kalau kau percayakan padanya,ini malah membuat masalah tambah besar" lanjutnya panas,

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa,Sehun—" "Hyung yang tak tahu apa-apa!" potong Sehun tiba-tiba, "Sehuna.." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun,

"Aniya," Sehun menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun, "Hyung juga Baekhyun nggak tahu kejadian dimalam itu"

Suho mengangkat sebelah alis, "Xiumin-ge menciumku tiba-tiba, pada saat dimana Kai mencium Kyungsoo pula, dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kabur—" "Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu,Sehunnie" potong Suho heran,

"Bukankah aneh,kalau Kai yang selama ini mencintai Luhan tiba-tiba dengan cepatnya pindah hati ke Kyungsoo? Itu seperti pelampiasan—"

**PLAK!**

Suara tamparan itu terdengar keras diruangan, Suho menampar Sehun.

"Mhmm.." D.O yang tidur membenarkan posisinya, sepertinya ia agak terganggu tadi, tetapi ia tak terbangun—

Suho sudah berkaca-kaca, "Keluar dari sini"

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sehun yang menyentuh pipi kananya, "Sehun,ayo"

"Tapi,Hyung—" "Sekarang" potong Suho, tak mau melihat Sehun.

Baekhyun menarik Sehun keluar, dan berhenti dikoridor dekat lift—

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun heran, "Jadi,kau juga menyukai Kyungsoo selama ini?" Sehun menengok ke Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya,

Baekhyun menghela napas, "..Kenapa? Kau ingin memutuskan hubungan pertemanan denganku?"

"Baekhyun,kita menyukai orang yang sama"

Itu benar.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan pergi turun menaiki lift,

Baekhyun hanya berdiri dikoridor, dan menyandarkan punggungnya didinding, "..Tch,.." decaknya pelan,

'_Perasaan bukannya nggak bisa dipaksa?'_

* * *

"Ya! Kai !" Chanyeol berteriak memanggilnya,

Kai tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali dan tetap berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang,

**GREP !**

Tangan Kai berhasil digenggam oleh tangan besar Chanyeol, "Kai ! Ya,Pabbo-ah ! Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali !" omelnya kesal,

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"ketus Kai, "Aku ingin kau tak mendekati Kyungsoo" jawab langsung Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya,

Kai tertawa renyah, "Tak akan"

"Kau hanya membuat dia pelampiasan,ne?" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Kai kesal, sehingga ia menepis tangannya, "Jangan samakan aku dengan Luhan"

"Jadi?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku akan melepaskan Kyungsoo dari masa lalunya yang buruk itu, kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia,Yeollie"

Chanyeol memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Ya, Kai…Biarkan dia menjalani hidup dengan cara dia sendiri—" "Tapi dia memintaku untuk tak meninggalkannya" potong Kai serius,

"..Jangan bilang kau benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo?" Kai diam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan,

Lalu Chanyeol kembali tersenyum licik, "dengan setengah perasaan cinta kepala Luhan,hah"

"Jangan sebut namanya didepanku,tiang listrik !" Kai baru saja ingin memukulnya tetapi tertahan oleh Chanyeol, "Kai, cinta itu nggak bisa dibagi dual ho"

Kai melepaskan tangannya darinya, "Kalau begitu apa urusanmu dengan Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau sudah mempunya pacar? Oh, apa kau juga mencintai Kyungsoo?"

"Ahahahaha,kau mencoba membalikkan kata-kataku ya? Aniya, Aku hanya mencintai Chen, dan…Kyungsoo itu teman dekatku, seperti halnya kamu—" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, "Teman dekatku dari SMP, dan bertemu sebagai 'stranger' dimasa dewasa ini"

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, "…..Maksudmu apa.."

"Dimana Kim Jongin yang biasa bermain basket denganku? Tertawa bersama denganku? Dan selalu mencintai Luhan?" Chanyeol perlahan menatap Kai dengan wajah sedihnya,

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya,

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Kai, "Ne,Kai…Kau kenapa?"

Kai hanya memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, "…Aku lelah.."

"..Ne?"

"Chanyeol.."

Mendadak, Kai langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menepis tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya,

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri !" bentaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dari kerumunan orang,

Chanyeol menatap sosok Kai sampai menghilang dari pandangannya, perlahan ia menatap tangan kananya yang menyentuh Kai tadi,

"…Tadi itu..Jongin,bukan?"

* * *

Tao yang menyesap kopinya dan menatap pemandangan dariluar jendela Café,

"Hei"

Tao langsung menoleh kearah suara itu, "…Baekhyunnie?"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tao langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

Baekhyun duduk didepannya, "Kok kamu bisa disini?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar,bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Tao balik,

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku habis menjenguk Kyungsoo"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tao menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "Buruk"

Tao menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Hah?"

"Dia lupa ingatan, dan Kai juga mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya, juga Suho-hyung menyuruh aku dan Sehun untuk berhubungan seperti biasa dengan Kyungsoo" jelas Baekhyun dengan helaan napasnya,

Tao kembali menyesap kopinya, "…Kai.."

"Namja itu..apa nggak aneh.." lanjutnya,Baekhyun menatap Tao heran, "Maksudmu?"

Tao hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Memang aku tak tahu Kai, hanya saja kalau dari dengar-dengar sih..Bukannya dia menyukai Lu—" "Luhan" potong Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan Tao,

"..Aku khawatir Kyungsoo malah tambah terbebani.." kata Baekhyun pelan,

'_Jinjja? Kau masih mencintainya,ne?' _pikir Tao,

Tao akhirnya meneguk kopinya sampai habis, "Baekhyun"

"Hm?"

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kakak Kyungsoo katakan,tapi—" Tao berhenti sejenak, "Kita harus membuat Kyungsoo mengingat semuanya, ne?"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Ne,aku tahu itu bukan urusanku pula, tapi..Kalau begini terus, bukankah malah tambah besar masalah?" Tao tersenyum pahit,

"..Ne.." jawab Baekhyun, "Aku setuju denganmu" lanjutnya dengan senyum,

'_Sebenarnya,aku ingin kau senang,Baekhyunnie'_

Tao hanya menatap sedih wajah manis didepannya,

Sakit.

* * *

"Suho-hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Matamu sembap…." Kyungsoo mengelap kedua pipi kakaknya dengan saputangannya, Suho hanya diam,

Kyungsoo masih menatap heran sang kakaknya, "Tadi..Ada yang datang?"

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Nggak kok"

"Oooh.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Suho, nee.."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo mengambil majalah kemarin dan menunjukkan artikel taman bermain HunHan itu,

"Oh Sehun itu…Temanku bukan? Kai menceritakannya padaku, dan aku membaca di artikel ini, dia yang merancang sebagian taman bermain ini, Dia hebat sekali,hyung!" kata Kyungsoo bangga, "Senang sekali dia itu temanku,seandainya aku bisa mengingat masa lalu yang kubagi dengannya.." Suho hanya pedih mendengarnya sambil mengangguk pelan,

Kyungsoo mulai membacanya lagi, "Tapi ada juga nama kakak Sehun,kakak tiri…Luhan? Dia itu siapa kak?"

Suho tersenyum pahit, "Temanku"

BRAK !

Kyungsoo juga Suho langsung menengok kearah suara pintunya yang dibuka keras,

"Aku juga merancang taman bermain itu, namaku Xiao Luhan" namja tampan itu langsung masuk dengan santainya, juga kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku hoodie-nya dan menatap lurus Kyungsoo,

Suho masih membulatkan kedua matanya,

"Annyeonghaseo,Kyungsoo" Luhan berhenti tepat didepan kasurnya, "Kau tak ingat aku,ne?"

Kyungsoo menatap lurus namja itu, dan masih mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu—

"Sekali lagi, Aku Xiao Luhan, aku mencintaimu darilama, dulu aku bekerja sebagai novelis cinta, kau juga sering membaca novel-novelku, sampai akhirnya aku pernah nyaris memerkosamu dank au membenciku" jelas Luhan santai, Suho menatap Luhantak percaya, tetapi Kyungsoo masih mendengarkannya,

"Dihari dimana aku juga tak sengaja menemukan IDcard sekolahmu,kau juga sampai panik mecarinya dimana, sampai akhirnya tahu IDcardmu denganku,kau langsung menamparku keras" Luhan berhenti sejenak,

"Dihari dimana pula aku meminta maaf berkali-kali padamu dan membawamu ke taman bermain itu, kau juga menamparku lagi"Luhan mulai tertawa geli mengingat kejadian dulu, "Dan dimana kita dibianglala, kau memintaku untuk menceritakan apa hubunganku dengan Kai juga Lay, aku menceritakan semuanya" lanjut Luhan,

"Kai?" Kyungsoo mulai penasaran, Suho pun menghampiri Luhan dan menatapnya kesal, "Ya,Luha—" "Dan kau,Suho" potong Luhan,

Luhan masih mengunci pandangan ke Kyungsoo,"Ah ne,waktu itu kau,Kyungsoo..Hanya menanyai apa hubunganku dengan Kai juga Lay, yang sebenarnya ada hubungan lain berkaitan dengan Kris juga Suho—" Luhan menengok ke Suho dengan datar, "Dan ajaibnya, Suho aja juga nggak tahu apa hubungan dengannya,hahahaha"

Suho mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah,pokoknya kau juga bakal tahu sendiri,Suho" jelas Luhan malas, ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo, "Ah, Kyungsoo..Aku akan membuatmu mengingat tentang diriku, siap-siap ya" kedipnya,

Lalu meninggalkan kamar pasien Kyungsoo dengan santai sambil melambaikan tangannya,

Kyungsoo mulai membuat beribu-ribu pertanyaan dikepala,

Dan Suho pun masih memproses perkataan Luhan, _'Apa maksudnya dengan ada hubungannya denganku?' _

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal, dan masih berusaha untuk mengingat-ngingat namja tadi,

'_Pantas saja aku sangat tertarik dengan taman bermain ini...Jadi,aku pernah kesini?'_

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo! The reply reviews^^**_

_**Riyoung Kim**__** : Nyangka doong, takdir chingu._.emang kasian banget wkwk,wait next chap,ne?**_

_**akit02**__**: wakakaka, kita liat ya bakal berakhir dengan siapa~ aish,jeongmal kamsahamnida, stay tune!**_

_**DianaSangadji**__**: Kainya kesurupan jin tomangO_O liat nanti yaaaaah^^**_

_**Kim Hye Soo**__**:mianhae malah apdet lama, abisnya aku juga lagi liburan-_- kuusahakan cepat deh, jeongmal kamsahamnida, ikuti terus ya !^^**_

_**HyunieKyungie**__**: kkkk^^Kai tetep baik kok sebenernyaaaa…kita liat nanti deh^^**_

_**BunnyPoro**__**: wahahahaha kenapa takut sama Kai? Kita liat nanti deeh~~~**_

_**PriidSteeLL**__**: YAAAAAAAAY hehehehe, gwenchanaaa~ yang penting kamu bisa baca dan ngereview**_

_**kang hyun yoo:pastilah kubuat kyungsoo bahagia, kita liat jalan bahagianya gimana nanti..**_

_**3**__**:SIAAAAAAP^^**_

_**enchris.727**__**: Kai sebenernya perhatian banget sama Kyungsoo, tapi ya perasaannya tuh yang msh labil kayak masih juga ada rasa sama Luhan, nah kita liat nanti deh^^**_

_**Viandra Shelvi**__**: Hmmm kalo soal itu masih rahasia, tapi bisa kukasih tau kalau Lay sama Luhan bakal ada suatu konflik pula, ntar kukupas disini hehehe~**_

_**Ace Bunny: Oh noooo~kkkkk^^**_

_**Guest: mianhaeyeo lama, kuusahakan cepat lain kali^^ kyungsoo juga bakal kujaga kok *cipoklantai**_

_**Reita**__** :AAAAAW SO SWEET :*******_

_**Faomori: neeee~ next wait chap,ya?**_

_**BBCnindy**__**:ho-oh ganti judul, hehehe~hmmm baik-baik nggak yaaaa? Wakakaka~ see what happen next,ne?**_

_**dokyungsoo21**__** : AAAAAWWWW:'''' stay tune, ne? sebenernya akhir-akhir ini aku juga lagi suka sama couple baeksoo hehehe, kita liat nanti deh :***_

_**buat yang bingung untuk umur mereka..**_

_**KYUNGSOO-BAEKHYUN-SEHUN-TAO-KAI-CHANYEOL : di What Is Love, mereka masih kelas 2 SMA. Disini, mereka bakal masuk kuliah.**_

_**KRIS-SUHO-CHEN-LAY-XIUMIN-LUHAN : di What Is Love, mereka masih kuliah, disini mereka udah kerja, Kris sebagai model, Suho juga Chen sebagai penyanyi,Lay sebagai fotografer terkenal, Xiumin pemilik label fashion,Luhan sebagai novelis terkenal.**_

_**Mianhaeyeo,apdet lama, hargai kapasitas otak-ku juga yaaah~**_

_**Buat couple, saat ini polling terbanyak adalah HanSoo dan Baeksoo^^**_

_**Staytune,ne?^^**_

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida !**_


End file.
